


welcome home

by TheLastAutumnLeaf



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastAutumnLeaf/pseuds/TheLastAutumnLeaf
Summary: Chad picks up Troy at the airport.
Relationships: Troy Bolton/Chad Danforth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	welcome home

Chad spotted the brown hair breaking through the crowd in the airport. He raised his hand and Troy recognised him, - the hair was a dead giveaway, - and picked up the pace. Chad couldn't stand still. He bounced on his feet until Troy was close enough for him to not feel like an idiot for running towards him. When he was within reach, Chad swooped him into a tight embrace and Troy laughed but held back just as tight. Undoubtedly to say something, Troy leaned back, but Chad didn't let him. He kissed him, and before Troy had the chance to respond in any way, Chad pulled back. Troy stared at him dumbfounded, and Chad was about to let go of him when Troy broke into a huge grin and pulled him back for another quick kiss.

"That was a bold move, Danforth," he said. Troy shot a glance over Chad's shoulder, still grinning. "In front of my parents and everything."

Chad didn't dare look behind him but guessed Troy's parents were, at the very least, surprised. 

"Yeah," Chad said and swallowed. "I had to do it before I lost my nerve."

"You? Lose your nerve?" Troy asked with mock surprise.

"I know, right? That should give you an idea of how nervous I've been about this."

Troy's smile went from a winning grin to a soft expression and pulled Chad in for a warm hug.

"I've missed you," he whispered, very close to Chad's ear. Chad hoped him squeezing Troy close was enough of a respond.

"Well, that wasn't exactly what I had expected," Coach Bolton cleared his throat behind them. Both boys jumped and let go of each other.

"Me neither, to be honest," Troy admitted with his hand behind his neck. Lucille elbowed Jack before greeting Troy with a hug.

"It's good to see you," she said. Troy gave his dad a hug as well. 

"Yeah, it's… It's good to be home," Troy said. He glanced sideways at Chad and smiled.


End file.
